Old friends & New Starts
by horsegal523
Summary: Ally and Trish go see a new band in concert. Will Ally and the lead singer fall head over heels for each other? Or will the past of the both of them destroy it?
1. Chapter 1

I walked into the Sonic Boom where Austin said we'd meet. As I walked in I heard screaming coming from upstairs. It was Austin. He sounded angry. I ran up the stairs and listened through the door hoping to find out what was going on.

"Dad! I am not going to run the Matress store! and I'm not going to be a doctor! I want to be a musician! I want to sing for thousands of people every night!"

Silence.

"Well, I don't care what you think! I am going to do what I want with my life!...Okay! That's not fair!...School isn't- Okay _don't_ bring Ally into this!...Yeah! Sure! She's helping me with my dream! She's doing better than you are! At least _she's_ being supportive! Unlike you!"

Whoa! Austin is mad...he's fighting with his dad...Again...

"You know what! I'm done talking to you!" I heard Austin approach the door. "Ally I know you're standing there."

Oops...busted...

Austin opend the door.

"You OK, Austin?" I asked.

His face was red. He sounded like he was loosing his voice.

"Yeah...I'm fine." He said. He turned around and started messing with the piano.

"No you're not..." I said.

"Yes I am"

"No you aren't, Austin"

"Yes I am, Ally!" he yelled at me. I stepped back. His face softend. "I'm sorry, Ally. I'm just really mad. You're right. I'm not okay..." He slowly sat down. I sat down beside him.

_'Poor Austin' _I thought '_His dad just keeps giving him a hard time about what he wants to do. I wish there was something I could do'_

"I'm sorry, Austin. I wish there was something I could do..."

He looked at me and smiled.

"It's okay, Ally. I have an idea but...I'm not sure if I'll do it." I looked at him, confused.

"What do you mean? What idea?" I asked.

"nothing Ally..."

"no...tell me..."

"Not now!"

"Okay...It's your descion. I know..." I said.

"So...you wanna work on that new song?" He asked. asked.

"Sure..."

We got work.

A couple of hours later...Austin left for home. I was in my room, laying on my bed, reading a book.

I heard something hitting my window. I put down my book and hesitenly walked over to the window. I saw Dez standing outside. In the rain. Wearing a penguin suit...Ooooookay? The strangest part is...I live in a one story house...and he was throwing rocks at my window...when...he could just knock...

I opened my window.

"Dez! What are you doing here? and why are you throwing rocks at my window?" I asked him.

"I just wanted to say hi! Okay...Bye!" I cocked an eyebrow

"Dez, you're here for a reason. What do you want?" I asked.

"I just wanted to know what was up with Austin today!" He asked me.  
"He seemed upset and mad...did you and him fight?"

"No..when was this?" I asked him.

"Earlier...at, I think, six"

_'Huh...I wonder if he fought with his dad again after he left...Poor Austin' _I thought.

"Aw...I'll call him." I said.

"Okay! I'd better get home! My parents think I'm in my room. haha! But I'm not!"

I facepalmed. "Dez, You live next door...I think they know you're not in your room..."

Austin's POV

"Ugh!" I slammed my door and flopped on my bed.

My phone rang. I picked it up and saw it was Ally calling.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Hey, Austin. Are you OK?" She asked, clearly worried.

"Uhhh...yeah...how did you know there was a problem..." I asked, curiously. "ARE YOU A STALKER!" I teased.

"Haha! No! Dez said that earlier you seemed upset...I wondered if you fought with your dad again after you left..." She asked.

"No...I was just thinking..."

"Oh...Okay well...I guess I talk to you later..."

"Okay...Good night, Allykat" I said.

"Night, Austin."

"Wait! Ally" I said.

"yeah?"

"I just wanted to tell you that I love you..."

"What?"

"No! not like that." I sat up on my bed while talking to her just...as a friend. Just remember that, Okay?" I asked.

"Austin? What's going on?" She asked. I could hear she was worried. I didn't want her to worry.

I hung up on her. I hated doing so but...I did.

Ally's POV

"Austin!" I realized he hung up.

He clearly didn't want to talk. I wish he would just talk to me! What did I do wrong!

I gave up on thinking and just went to bed.

"Ally, sweetie. Wake up." My dad said.

"hmm? what?" I blinked, letting my eyes ajust to the morning light "What's wrong?"

"Honey, come down stairs." I felt worry rush all over my body. I followed my dad down stairs.

Mike and Mimi, Austin's parents were there.

"Mr and Mrs. Moon...What're you guys doing here?"

"Sweetie..." Mike said.

"Where's Austin?" I asked.

Mimi started crying.

"No..." I said, tears welling up in my eyes.

"He's gone, sweetie..."

I hugged them, bawling.

_"Austin..." _I whispered. _"Why..."_


	2. Nightmares & New Bands

I jolted awake to Trish walking into my room.

"Morning, Al-" She stopped. "Omigosh, Ally! Are you okay?!" She ran over.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"You're crying..." She said.

"I am?" I touched my face. My face felt wet. "Oh..." I looked down.

"What's wrong?" She sat down next to me.

"Nothing...I just had a bad dream...that's all." I said.

"Well, do you want to talk about it?" She asked.

"No...I'd rather not. It's in the past, not to be messed with. Let's just get ready for the concert." I said.

"Okay!" She said, standing up. "What're you going to wear to the Miami Heat concert?"

"I was thinking my black skinny jeans and a light pink t-shirt" I said.

"That sounds awesome!"

"Great! well I've gotta get to work! and we dont have to leave till three so! yeah"

"_Ally!"_

"*Sigh* my dads calling me. Now I deffinatly need to get to work." I said, walking past Trish.

A couple of hours later Trish and I walked to the venue. We were going to see this new band from L.A. but 2 of the members are from Miami. There's Riker, Mary, Ross, Zack, and Jacob.

"This is so exciting!" Trish said, with exctiment.

"haha! I know! hey, I'll be right back, Trish! I'm going to go find a bathroom!" I said

"okay!" We kept having to yell over the mummers of the crowd of people outside the venue.

I walked out of the line and walked around the side of the building. I was knew that somewhere there was a bathroom, cause I had been there before. I just didn't know where. I walked past the stage door. As I passed it the stage door swung open and I felt something colid with me.

"ow!" I said as I fell to the ground.

"Oh! sorry!" I heard a voice say. "Here! let me help you up!" He said. I looked up and saw a silhouette of someone with blonde hair. It was hard to see since there was a light behind him. He helped me up.

"Umm, Hi, I'm Ally." I said.

"I'm Ross. I'm with the band that's playing tonight" He said, with a smile.

"It's nice to meet you." I said to him.

"Nice to meet you too. Umm, are you going to see us tonight?" he asked.

"yeah, my friend's holding my place in line." I explained.

"Well, how about you I give you and your friend 2 VIP passes and you can come hang with us back stage?" He asked.

"Oh that would be awesome!" I said, smiling.

"Come with me and I'll give you them." He said, gesturing me to follow him.

"okay..." Something was telling me it was Ok to follow him. He was safe. Because, normally I wouldn't do this. But, there was something about him that reminded me so much of someone that it wasn't even funny.

"Are you coming? You're still just standing there." He said, laughing a bit.

"Oh! right! sorry!" I ran to catch up with him.

"Here you go" He smiled, handing me the tickets.

"Thanks!" I said, smiling back.

"Let's go get your friend!" He said.

We walked out together.

"Where is she?" He asked.

"She's right over here!" I said. I grabbed his wrist and pulled him along with me. Girls sheirked and screamed when they saw Ross.

"ROSS, I LOVE YOU!" One girl screamed.

"I love you too" he responded. He's so sweet to his fans. Just like-no...He's gone. Don't even think about him anymore.

"ROSS! MARRY ME!" Ross laughed.

"ROSS! I WANT HAVE TO HAVE YOUR BABIES!" A tall blonde girl screamed.

Ross totally ignored her. Hah! wow! I would've too!

"Trish!" I called to her.

"Hey, Al-Oh my gosh! is that Ross!" She said.

"Yeah! haha! come on!" I said.

"what about our place?" I held up the tickets. She got out of line imedietly.

We went backstage with Ross. This was an Awesome day!

Ross's POV

"So, Ally. what do you like to do?" I asked.

"I write songs"

"Awesome! I knew a girl who used to write songs." I said.

I swear I know her. but it doesn't matter.

"Really? that's cool!" She said. "So...shouldn't you guys be on stage?" She asked.

Riker, Mary, Zack, Jacob and I all looked at each other. We ran to the stage.

After the concert I was the first one backstage. Ally and Trish were gone. They weren't in the auto graph session either.

I wish she hadn't left. I really liked her. You know...I'm going to stop our tour for a while. I can do that. Can't I?


	3. Old Friends & Memories

"Ross! Are you crazy!?" Riker said, standing over me in my chair. He always looked a lot taller when he was frustrated...

"Ross, I gotta agree with Riker here. We can't just stop our tour! Why do you want to anyway?" Mary asked.

"Well...I'm orginially from here. And I want to try and find some friends that I stupidly let go years ago. I feel like I know that girl who I brought backstage. Her and her friend both. Listen...I...I don't know...just please!" I begged them.

"Ross, we just can't!" Jacob said.

"Ugh!" I ran out of the both. I ran up to the top of our venue and looked over Miami. "Why did I ever leave here?" I asked myself. "Why am I such an _Idiot!_" I screamed.

I got off the roof and started down the street.

"Ross! Where are you going?" Zack said as he ran up to me.

"I'm going to find my friends! This is my only chance!" I said. And with that. I ran down the street.

"...Good luck" I heard Zack say.

I made it to Miami mall. I saw all the places we had been to. Memories flooded my mind.

Like the time I did a flash mob in here...and my dancer broke his ankle...He's OK now!

The time me and Ally were talking about Trish at Mini's and how her and Dez were 'Dating'. haha! wow...why _did_ I ever leave this place.

The time I kissed her...

The last memory to enter my mind...

_Flashback_

_"Dad! I am not going to run the Matress store! and I'm not going to be a doctor! I want to be a musician! I want to sing for thousands of people every night!" I screamed into the phone. _

_"Austin! you will run moons matress kingdom! I don't think you can make it in the music industry! You're not good enough!"_

_"Well, I don't care what you think! I am going to do what I want with my life!"_

"Not as long as you live under my roof!" My dad yelled at me.

_".Okay! That's not fair!"_

_"You're school grades are plumiting. You used to get good grades. You are no longer aloud to do anything music. Ever."  
_

_"School isn't-"  
_

_"And I don't want you hanging out with Ally! She's ruining eveything for you!" He cut me off. I felt like someone had just stabbed me in the chest. "If I ever catch you hanging out with her, we're moving! right then and there!"_

"Okay don't bring Ally into this!...Yeah! Sure! She's helping me with my dream! She's doing better than you are! At least she's being supportive! Unlike you!"

_"I am supportive! I jus-" _

_"You know what! I'm done talking to you!" I slammed the phone shut._

_End of Flashback._

I felt a tear run down my face. I quickly whipped it away.

Flashes of Ally's smile showed in my mind. But I never actually saw her face...Just her smile. I can hardly even remember what she looks like.

I ran to the Sonic Boom. It had started raining by this point.

I saw a girl with brown hair- with now...pink tips...I hadn't noticed that earlier- talking to a girl with black curly hair and a boy wearing rediculous clothes and red hair. I knocked on the glass door. The burnette turned around, startled. She saw me standing in the rain and ran over.

"Ross! What're you doing here?" She asked me.

"I'm sorry...You just left so quickly after the concert and never said good-bye." I explained.

"Well, shounldn't you be on tour?" Trish asked me.

"No. They can't continue the tour without me. So, until I find my past...I'm not leaving and they can't make me." I told them.

"Ross, that's a really bad idea" Trish said.

"You could get fired." Ally said, as well.

"You look really firmilier" The red head said out of the blue.

"Shut up, Dez! No one cares." Trish said.

Wow...she's really mean to him. ...wait...Dez...Ally...Trish...

_Mini Flashback._

_"I write songs" The burnette said to us._

_"Awesome! I knew a girl who used to write songs." I said._

_End of Mini Flashback._

Omigosh. No wonder she seemed so firmilier.

_"Allyson Kathren Dawson!" _A voice yelled from upstairs. _"I thought I told you to clean the bathroom."_

"Dad! I told you a week ago I was going to a concert! I couldn't do it! I'll do it tomorrow!" Her dad appeard at the top of the stairs. "I promise." She said.

"Who is this young man?" Her dad said. I knew who he was immediately. It was Lester. Ally's father.

"This is Ross. He's in the band I went to go see. Do you mind if he stays with us over night? I mean, he told us he's not going to his band until he finds everything from his...past?" Ally told her father.

"I don't see why not." He said.

"Awesome, thank you so much, Lester!" I said accidently.

Everyone just looked at me.

"Uhh...How did you know my dads name?" Ally asked, confused.

My smile went away in worry.

"Uhh...pfft. He just looks like a Lester. ha. haha. ha. haha!" I said nervously.

"Oh! well, that makes so much more sense!" Dez said.

After Ally cleaned the bathroom her and her dad brought me back to their house.

"Welcome to your home away from home, Ross" Ally said.

I smiled at her. She brought me to the guest room. I remember this room. I used to stay at Ally's house whenever my dad gave me a hard time. I would've stayed with Dez but he never would listen to me...and when he did he gave me stupid solutions. I smiled as more memorys of me and Ally watched our favorite movies flooded my mind, yet again. I remember, watching a romantic comedy with her. Haha! that kind I'd watch. I'm more into the Zaliens movies..but...she wasn't so we comprimised with a comedy that had romance in it so I could enjoy the funny scenes and she could enjoy the Romance. I remember when I attacked her with popcorn. haha! we got in so much trouble but it was worth it. And that time she was sick and I stayed with her and took care of her. I got sick too. haha! then we were both just hangin' out at her house both of us sick. But it was worth it. I also remember how Joseph, the star football star at our old school, broke her heart. After me and a bunch of my other friends had a talk with him, I went to Ally's house and pulled, kind of, a Romeo move. I climed the tree beside her window and knocked on it. Ally jumped and looked at me, her eyes red and puffy. She opend the window and I crawled in. She climed back onto her bed and I walked over and sat beside her. I put my arm around her and let her cry into my chest.

_"How could he do this to me?!"_ I remember her asking me.

I was pulled out of the memories when Ally tapped me on the shoulder.

"Ross? you okay?" She asked.

"hm? Oh yeah, I'm fine." I said to her, with a charming smile to try and show her I was fine...when I really wasn't.

"I've been saying your name for the past ten minutes..." She said. "You sure you're okay?" She looked concerned. A face that was really firmilier to me from the last couple of times I saw her.

"I am totally fine." I reasured her.

She smiled and walked into her bedroom. I followed her. When I walked in, I saw photos of her and Trish. Her and Dez. ...Me and Dez, ha. That photo was taken when me and Dez used the xlaphone as a grill haha! that was fun. There was another photo of me and Ally. Ally was on my back. We were at the water park. I remember riding the big water slide with her. That was awesome. And when I taught her to surf. She was terrified of the water so I had to throw her over my shoulder. I wouldn't have had to do that but she had promised she'd try and at the last minute chicked out. I miss those days. I wish I could go back. There was another pictures of all of us at the Sonic Boom. One that my mom had to have taken. We were in my living room asleep on the couch. I was laying on my back and Ally was on her side, kind of behind me with her hand on my chest. I had one arm around her. I smiled at the picture.

"Ross? You just keep standing there in a daze. Are you sure you're okay?" She asked me.

"yeah, I'm just looking at your pictures and just remembering my past with my old friends...Our memories. Our fun. Man, I wish I hadn't done what I had done." I sat down on her bed and put my face in my hands.

"What happened?" She asked me, sitting beside me.

"It's a long story..." I said.

"You can tell me..." She said, with a comforting tone.

"No, I can't." I said, upset.

"Why not?" She asked, confused.

"'Cause I'm not ready for you to know yet..." I said.

"okay..." She said.

I hugged her tight. At first I didn't think she'd hug me back. Then I felt her arms around me. I held her closer to me.

_Ally's POV_

Poor, Ross. He seems so upset. I wish there was something I could do to help. But he just won't tell me. I held him tight. We sat there for a bit. He really seemed like he needed the hug.

I remember when...no. I can't think of him. No! I refuse! Never. Never ever again! he's no longer in my life. He's gone. and is never ever ever coming back. I just know he's not!

Ross let me go and smiled at me.

"Sorry..." he said.

"It's okay. You needed it. I could tell you needed it."

"I really did. Thanks." He smiled.

I really like this guy. He's just so sweet. To bad he has to leave soon.

* * *

**Ross: We're back! yay! Rachael, this story is awesome! **

**Rachael: woooow...you seem to like EVERY story I write...**

**Laura: What's not to like? You have our characters perfect! **

**Raini: it's true! **

**Rachael: Guys! Stop it! you'll make me blush :3**

**Ross: Haha!**

**Rachael: Who wants to do the dis-**

**Raini: Where'd Calum go...?**

**Calum: *hanging from a rod* HEY GUYS!**

**Rachael: uhhhh...Calum...what're you doing O.o**

**Ross: ...Dude...seriously...**

**Calum: I am awesome!**

**Laura: You're going to get-**

**Calum: *falls***

**Laura: ...hurt...**

**Rachael: *facepalm* **

**Ross: uhh...yeah...maybe we can just skip the disclaimer...I think Calum...uhh...I don't even know...**

**Rachael: I don't own Austin & Ally or Riker or Ross...so...yeah...Bye! Review please! :D I should probably help them get Calum up...from the...uh...ground... haha! bye**


	4. Secret books & Re-runs

_Ross's POV_

After dinner, Ally had gotten in the shower. I just kinda hung out in her room looking at all of our old pictures. I came across her song book. I looked around and picked up. I sat on her bed and started to read it.

**(( A/N right now the (( or ( is going to be Ross' thoughts. ))**

_Dear Diary/Journal/Songbook 12/2/2011_

_I met this guy today. His name is Austin Moon. He was playing drums with corndogs...:\ I told him not to and he didn't really listen to me. _(I laughed at the memory) _Ugh! I can't believe this. I hope I never see him again._

_~Ally xox_

I frowned at the last part and kept reading.

_Dear Diary/Journal/SongBook. 12/4/2011_

_Okay...so...I may have become friends with Austin. He really isn't a bad guy...sure he stole my song and everything but ...He said he was sorry and it really was an accident. hmm...well...now I'm his song writer. I think we can make it. Me and him together. We can make in the music industry! I just know we can! Together! _

_~Ally xox_

But...we're not working together anymore...I am so sorry...

I skipped a couple of pages.

_Dear Diary/Journal/Songbook 6/14/2011_

_Okay...Austin is really starting to worry me. he keeps fighting with his dad. I just worry about what he might do. Today he called me bawling. I've never heard him cry before. His dad really got to him this time. I know he can't take it. He's right now staying at my house. I'm sitting in his room on the window seat as he sleeps. I couldn't sleep myself, so I came in here. you know. He's really cute when he sleeps. I'd better get to sleep now. Good Night. _

_~Ally xox _

_Dear Diary/Journal/Songbook. 6/17/2011_

_I can't believe this! I just got off the phone with Austin. He hung up on me. I'm really scared now. All he told me was that he loved me and to remember that. Omigosh. What is he going to do! I'm literally trembling! I've called him about 10 times! He won't answer! Aussttttiiinnnn Answer! Please! _

_~Ally_

She didn't put the 'xox' this time...

_Dear Diary/Journal/SongBook. 10/18/11_

_I am officially crying my eyes out! My dad woke me up this morning...I went down stairs and there were Austin's parents...They told me he killed himself. I knew it! I can not belive this! he was my partner! I knew there was a problem! I should've just gone over to his house! I wasn't there when he needed me! I...I...just can't write songs anymore! Never again! If I can't write songs for Austin or with Austin. Then I won't write any at all! _(tears ran down my face) _Austin why! I loved you and this is what you do to me! To your parents! to everyone who loved you! Well. I hope you got your wish. Cause I am never going to continue my dream without you! I just hope you know that I loved you and you could've just lived with me. but no! You just Had to go off and do this to everyone. To me. To Trish. To Dez. Dez is over here crying. I've seen him cry a lot but now he just lost his best friend. All he has is us now. You could've just lived with me, changed your number and just-ugh! Why. that's my only question to you. Why? Why didn't you just stay and prove him wrong. _(there were tear stains all over the paper) _I loved you Austin Monica Moon! I really did. but...Just forget it. Good-bye forever. _

_~ Ally. R.I.P Austin._

_Dear Diary/Journal. 10/14/13_

_Well, it's been almost 2 years since Austin's death. On the Anniversery of it...me and Trish are going to a concert. We're going to see this new group called Miami Heat. It's made up of 5 kids. 3 of them are siblings. There's Riker, Mary, Zack, and Ross and Jacob are from Miami. Ross is the one who made up the band. They're really good. I can't wait to see them. With Austin...every now and then I'll go on his website and look at his old videos. His fans have no idea what happened to him. All they know is that he's taking a break...They really want him back...but...he's not coming back. I wish his was...I miss him so much! If I only I could hear his voice once more, mess with his hair, Talk to him, write songs with him...Oh why..._

_~Ally_

Every since my 'death' she stopped writing songs?! She stopped putting the cute little 'xox's ' ?! oh what have I done.?

"Ross! What're you doing with my book!" I quickly put it down.

"Nothing..."

"Were you reading it?! ugh! there is personal stuff in there! don't touch it!" She sat down and started to cry.

"Hey, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have touched your book." I said, putting my arm around her.

"no, no, It's not that. It's just that it's the 18th." She said.

"What's the 18th?" I asked, even though I knew the answer.

"The anniversery of my best friend's death. he commited suiced. I refuse to write songs now."

"Ally! no! You have to keep writting songs!" I said, standing up.

"What's the point?" She asked. "I have no more inspiration"

"...Yes you do. You can use me!" I offered.

"I don't know. Why should I write a song when I have no one to sing it" She said.

"I'll use it!" I said.

She started to cry again

"I'm sorry! I just can't. I want Austin back!" She sobbed "I loved him! I'm never going to see him again!"

"No,No...It's okay"

"NO! I miss him! everytime I close my eyes I see his face. In my dreams I can hear his voice! He's been all I've dreamt about for the past 2 years! He had so much life ahead of him! He was only 15! How could he have done this! I miss him so much." She just kept sobbing. Why did I ever have to break her heart. I just realized how much I really hurt her. I didn't think anyone cared about me so much...do I tell her? I mean, she'd be really mad! I knew she cared about me just...not that much.

"What do I do, Ross?" She asked, hugging me. "I feel so lost!"

I hugged her back "I know you do. I am so sorry. You...You know Austin's in a better place now..." I said to her. This is so weird. Why am I so stupid.

"I know he is...but I wish he was with me."

"I know you do...Just so you know...I read about what you said about me-Austin"

"You did?" She asked me.

"yeah...You really liked him..."

"I really do...But it doesn't even matter. He's gone! I refuse to think about him" She said. "And then you just had to bring him up! Why would you do this to me, Austin?!"

"You just called me Austin..." I said.

"I meant Ross! Just...go to bed! I don't want to talk anymore!" She sobbed.

"I'm sorr-"

"OUT!" She screamed at me.

I got up and walked out whipping tears away as I did.

_"Man. I feel awful...I shouldn't have hurt her so much! Her broken heart is killing me. I have never cried so much in one day in my life. Except when I moved to L.A. and I was telling my Aunt all about Ally." _

_FlashBack_

_"Now sweetie. Why don't you tell me all about what happened" My Aunt asked me._

_"Well, My dad would tell me what to do all the time. And would tell me I couldn't be a star. and...My girl best friend, Ally Dawson, was my song writer...I love her." I started to cry. "I don't even know what she's thinking right now. I had my parents tell her that I killed myself. I wish I could've stayed. She was my best friend. that was a girl. She was such a sweet heart. She always listened to me. And now in her mind. I'm dead. I feel awful...Do I call her?" I asked, through tears._

_"No sweetie. it's not a good idea. it's time to let go" She said. My heart broke into a thousand pieces. _

_"But-"_

_"It's time to let go, hon." _

_I got up and ran into my room and cried. I don't want to let Ally go. _

_I heard a knock on my door _

_"Austin, sweetie...You okay?" She asked._

_"No...just leave me alone."_

_"Okay...well, I'm going to go to the store. I'll be back. Do you want anything?" She asked._

_"Just my Ally" I grumbled._

_"What was that?" She asked,_

_"nothing. just go" _

_I grabbed my suit case and pulled out a picture of me and Ally. Gosh, I miss her. I looked at the pictures of us on my phone. I saw her contact. I looked at the texts we sent to each other_

_Ally Dawson_

_Austin!_

_**Austin Moon**_

_**Ally!**_

_Ally Dawson_

_Austin, You seriously need to get here._

I read through them all. suddenly my phone buzzed. It was a text...from Ally

_Ally Dawson_

_Hey, Austin. I know you're...gone...but...I just want you to know...I love you. and I can't Bleieve you! You had so much life ahead of you, and you choose this path! I loved you! You're my best friend! I love you, Austin. Rest In total Peace._

_~Ally 3_

_I wish I could've responded. I read it...Ugh! I am such a girl right now. Why did my dad have to drive me to do this! to leave!_

_End of Flashback_

I walked into the guest room.

"Ross..." I heard Ally on the other side of the door.

"yeah?" I asked.

She opend the door.

"I'm sorry..." She said. "I shouln't have yelled at you"

"It's okay" I said.

"Well, Good night." She said.

I smiled. "Good night"

How am I going to tell her.

* * *

**Laura: Awww! omigosh. This needs to get better before we-**

**Ross/Calum: *crying***

**Rachael: *to Laura* cry?**

**Laura: yeah...**

**Raini: What's with the boys?**

**Ross: This is just sooooooo sad!**

**Calum: I know! It doesn't help that I was listening to Echo by Jason Walker!**

**Rachael: it's okay. I was listening to it to when I was writing this. It made me want to cry so much.**

**Raini: I love that song!**

**Larua: me too!**

**Ross: oh! can I listen to it and read**

**Rachael/Laura/Raini/Calum: NO!**

**Ross: ...why...? **

**Rachael: you'd end up crying...worse then Dez in Austin and Ally when he was watching the silent movie**

**Ross: oh...**


	5. Authors Note Important to story

**Okay! so..I'm going to make a slight change. Ross is going to have brown hair. It ties in with the story line! :D So yeah! ^.^ that is all! Thank you! 3 please help me get more readers on here! Can someone suggest my story to a friend? please :)**

~Rachael xox 3


	6. pink undies & Beach bums

I woke up to sunlight suddenly comming through the window.

"Good morning, Ross" Ally said. I looked at her. All I saw oh her was her silhouette.

"Good morning, Ally." I said, sleepily. "What's for breakfast?"

"Well, I have pancakes dow-"

"PANCAKES?!" I ran past her.

"Ross! Wait!" She ran after me.

"What?" I stopped, asking her.

"You're in your underwear..." She said bluntly.

I looked down at my hot pink, black checkerd tighty whities. I started blushing. I took my hands and covered up my...private...area. Got on my toes. and side tip-toed away.

I ran into the guest room and slammed the door. I heard Ally cracking up. I was sooooo embarressed.

I put my pants on and put on my t-shirt.

"Ross, Sorry for laughing at you..." I heard Ally say.

"It's okay..." I said.

"It was kinda funny, though. Ha! You wear pink underwear." She laughed.

"Yes! I wear pink underwear. Get over it!" I said. I didn't mean to sound rude but everyone teases me about it. Riker, Mary, Jacob. Zack's the only one who doesn't. You might even say he's my best friend.

"I'm sorry, Ross." She said. "Come on. You're bound to be dressed by now"

"I am" I opened the door and walked past her.

After breakfast we went to the beach. Ally went to get some ice cream for us. I kept my sunglasses on so hopefully no one would recegnize me...As Ross Michaels that is.

I pulled out my phone and yet again, looked at the texts sent between me and Ally. Yeah...I still have my old phone. I didn't change the number, though. I looked at the texts that Ally sent me the night I...well...You know by now.

_Ally Dawson_

_Austin! What are you going to do! Why did you hang up on me! _

_sent at 8:25pm_

_Ally Dawson_

_Austin! c'mon! Answer me! You're really scaring me! I tried to call your parents but their phones are off! I've called you 10 times! please just answer!_

_sent at 8:36_

_Ally Dawson_

_Austin, please! I'm literally crying! I begged my dad to let me drive over there (him with me of course, still only have my learners like you know) and he said no. He thinks you're fine. And I don't! Austin, please...ANSWER!_

_Sent at 9:00pm_

_Ally Dawson_

_Austin...please...tell me you didn't do what I think you did._

_sent at 9:10pm_

_Ally Dawson_

_Austin...? you did...didn't you..._

_Sent at 9:15pm_

_Ally Dawson_

_I guess you did since you won't answer me. Either that or you're really mad at me...Austin...Please!_

_Sent at 9:30pm_

Ugh! I really hurt her! Why did I have to do this.

"Here you go, Ross" Ally said, handing me my chocolate chip ice cream.

"Thanks!" I said, smiling as I took it from her. "What did you get?"

"Vanilla, chocolate swirl soft serve" She said with a smile.

"Nice!" I said.

"So...have you ever surfed?" She asked.

"Actually...yeah" I said. "Why?"

"Austin taught me once..." She said. "It was the best day of my life." She said.

"What happened?" I asked her. Yeah...I knew what happened.

"Well, I promised him I'd learn...and I chickend out at the last minute." She started. "he threw me over his shoulder and brought me into the water. I fell off a couple of times and he helped me back on the board...It was really fun!" She explained.

"Cool!" I said. "I'm sure it was fun!"

"It really was. All of our times together were the best I ever had." She said, looking out at the ocean.

_Ally's POV_

I looked out at the ocean while I talked to Ross. I could picture me and Austin out on the water when he taught me.

"I kissed him once..." I said.

"You did?" He asked.

"Yeah...It was after I over-came my stage fright" I explained

"You had stage fright?" She asked.

"Yeah...I actually still have it" I said.

_Ross' POV_

"You _still_ have stage fright?!" I asked, shocked.

"yeah...After Austin died...it all...just came back." She said.

"Aw...I'm sorry" I said.

"It's not your fault"

_"Kinda of is" _I thought.

"Well, I don't want to talk about this anymore. I'm going to work. Talk to you later, Ross." Ally said. She got up and left. I sat there for a moment thinking.

"Maybe I should tell Trish and Dez..." I thought.

I got up and tried to find Trish dez

"Dez! Stop!" I heard Trish say. "No one cares about your stupid banana!"

"Hey, guys" I said, walking up to them.

"Oh hey, Ross." Trish said.

"Can I talk to you guys?" I asked. I looked around. "In private"

"Sure...?" Trish said. "Come on, Dez"

Here goes nothing...

We got to Trish's house.

"Okay...I gotta tell you something" I said.

"What is it, Ross?" Dez asked.

"Don't be mad at me." I said.

"Why would we be-"

I pulled off the wig I was wearing exposing my blonde hair.

"Austin?" Trish asked.

I nodded slowly.

"yeah...It's me." I said, softly.

"But...I thought you were dead!" Trish said. Dez ran up and hugged me.

"AUSTIN!" He yelled.

"hey, Bud."

"Why would you do this?" Trish asked me. She sat down on her bed. I sat beside her and Dez took her desk chair.

"It was a hard decision to make. I mean, I love you guys. I didn't want to leave but I had to." I said.

"Why? what happened?" She asked.

"well..."

_Flashback_

**((Austin in the flash back: **_Italic. _**Austin outside of the flash back: **Normal**))  
**

I got home after practice with Ally.

_"I'm home" I said as I entered the room_

_"Austin. We need to talk" _after he said that we ended up fighting again.

_"Whoa whoa! okay. Let's settle this" My mother said "Austin what do you want to do with your life?" _

_"I want to sing infront of thousand's of people every night! With Ally, Trish and Dez" I explained._

_"Okay, Mike, what do you want him to do?" She asked._

_"I want him to be something successful. A Doctor, or the owner of Moons Mattress Kingdom" He said._

_"I mean, I have Aunt Sally in Los Angeles." I said. "Maybe I can visit her every once and a while."_

_"how about this. Austin, I'll talk to her and see if she'll let you move out with her-"_

_"What?!" My dad cut in._

_"Let me finish." She turned back to me "And if you fail, you have to move back here and work at Moons Mattress Kingdom"_

_"Really?" I asked._

_"Yes" _

_"No! He can't! Austin, Go to your room so I can talk to your mother. Alone." He said._

I sighed and went upstairs. When I got up there Ally called.

_"__Hey, Austin. Are you OK?" She asked, clearly worried._

_"Wait! Ally" I said._

_"yeah?" _

_"I just wanted to tell you that I love you..."_

_"What?"_

_"No! not like that." I sat up on my bed while talking to her just...as a friend. Just remember that, Okay?" I asked._

_"Austin? What's going on?" She asked. I could hear she was worried. I didn't want her to __STALKER!" I teased._

_"Haha! No! Dez said that earlier you seemed upset...I wondered if you fought with your dad again after you left..." She asked._

_"No...I was just thinking..." _

_"Oh...Okay well...I guess I talk to you later..."_

_"Okay...Good night, Allykat" I said._

_"Night, Austin." _

While I was talking to her my mom sent me a direct message on tweeter.

_"Sweetie, you're moving to L.A. with your Aunt Sally. go ahead and pack up. I'll buy your plane ticket. I talked your dad into it." The message said. _

_"Wait! Ally" I said._

_"yeah?" _

_"I just wanted to tell you that I love you..."_

_"What?"_

_"No! not like that." I sat up on my bed while talking to her just...as a friend. Just remember that, Okay?" I asked._

_"Austin? What's going on?" She asked. I could hear she was worried. I didn't want her to worry._

After I got off the phone with her, I started packing. My phone kept ringing and buzzing with texts and phone calls from Ally. I was so tempted to answer but I couldn't. And I wouldn't. I went down stairs with my stuff and said good-bye to my dad. My mom took me to the airport.

_"Mom" I said before I borded the plane. _

_"Yes, honey?" She said._

_"If Ally asks what happened to me. I want you to...tell her that I killed myself. okay" I said._

_"What? why?" She asked, in shock._

_"I don't want them calling me. I know it's going to work out! I can feel it. I don't want them to know I left. please. I don't what them to...think I ditched them. Especially Ally. Please tell her first." I explained._

After she agreed. That's when I left. I felt awful. I regret it every time I think about it. All of our memories. I really just, ugh! I didn't mean to hurt anyone! I swear!

_End of Flashback_

"Guys! I am sooooo sorry!" I said. "Please forgive me!" I begged.

"We forgive you, Austin." Trish said "The only one you'd have a hard time getting to forgive you is Ally."

"How was she when I...left?" I asked.

"She was a mess, Austin." Trish said. " When your mom told her she started bawling. It was horrible. She stayed in her room for 2 weeks. She tried a phase of being goth but it didn't work. She gave up writing songs. It was horrible. She ended up just pushing you out of her mind completly. She now just uses her Songbook as a Diary and Journal. You really hurt her." I looked down.

"I'm so sorry" My voice cracked.

"Austin? You okay?" Dez asked.

"No! I'm not." I said, tears streaming down my face "I never ment to hurt Ally as much as I did!"

They both hugged me and next thing I knew we were all crying.

I was such an idiot. How could I do this?

* * *

**Ross: Dannnngggg...Ugh! why do you have to write this so...emotional!**

**Rachael: That's what makes it AWESOME! and more romantic...and...well, makes you want to read more. plus if you're anything like me, listening to very feely songs, helps a lot with writing.**

**Ross: Oh!**

**Laura: Hey, guys! **

**Rachael/Ross: Hi.**

**Raini: Ohhhh I loved the new chapter, Rach!**

**Rachael: Thanks! :D **

**Calum: It's soooo awesome!**

**Rachael: Guys! thanks! Who wants to do the disclaimer?**

**Ross: we'll do it together! how about that!**

**Rachael: okay**

**Ross: Rachael doesn't own Austin & Ally**

**Laura: Or me**

**Calum: Or me**

**Raini: Or me of course!**

**Ross: Also! Follow Rachael's band Pink Bandana on Twitter PinkBandana13 and her individual page for her being in the band kinda like mine RachaelAnnePB13 and follow her on Instagram R5Mascot :D**

**Rachael: Thanks guys! hope you all like it! ^.^ :D 3**


	7. Stress & Press

"Why don't you just tell her?" Trish asked, putting an arm around me.

"I can't. You know she would be so angry with me. She can't know what happened to Austin Monica Moon." I said.

"No, You have to tell her, Austin!" Trish said. "Wow...It's so weird saying that name after so long..."

"I know..." I said.

My phone rang. I actually have 2 phones...to be totally honest.

"Austin, You might wanna answer that" Dez said.

"No...I can't." I said.

"Why?" They asked.

"It's Ally. She sometimes calls my other phone. I guess she just wants to hear my voice" I explained.

Ally's POV

I was calling Austin's phone.

I do this just so I can hear his voice once more. I do it every night.

"_Hey, You've reached Austin! Sorry, I couldn't come to the phone. Please leave a name and number and I'll get back to you when I can! Rock On! woohoo!_"

I started crying on the pillow on the couch in the practice room. I closed the phone and sobbed.

Austin's POV

"You guys _have_ to promise _not_ to tell Ally I'm Austin." I said to Trish and Dez. "Austin's not here anymore...at least...not for long. Right now...It's Ross' time to shine. for no, Austin's out of the picture." I put my wig back on-Dang this thing is itchy-and headed for the door.

"We promise, Austin." Trish said, smiling.

I smiled back at them and headed out. I got a text from Riker.

**(Riker: **_Italic _**Ross: bold)**

_Riker  
Ross, Where are you, bro?_

**Ross  
Sorry, I can't come back yet. I just ****revealed to my friends who I really am. Now I have to figure out a way to tell the one who is most important to me. **

_Riker  
Who? _

**Ross  
The burnette I brought backstage to our concert**

_Riker  
How is she most important?_

**Ross  
She's my best friend, Riker. The one who meant the most to me...Ally Dawson. **

_Riker  
Good Luck. Just come back soon._

**Ross  
I will!**

_Riker  
What're you going to do when you go back on tour? You know you'll have to leave her..._

**Ross  
Hopefully that won't happen. I won't let it! **

_Riker  
Alright...well, I'll see you soon_

**Ross  
Alright, bye!**

I closed my phone and walked to the beach. What am I going to do when I tell Ally. Cause...once I do...I have to leave...I can't...no...I just can't leave her!

I thought about how I was going to tell her.

Trish's POV

I walked through the mall. I can not _believe_ Ross is Austin! This is...wow...

"Hey, Trish!" I jumped when I heard Ally. "Have you seen Ross?"

"No, I haven't seen Aus- I mean, Ross. Haven't seen that bl-burnette anywhere...haha..ha...hah..ha..he..heh...hew..." I said trying to cover up my mistake.

"Triiiiiisshhh?" Ally said. "Are you okay?"

"Yep! I am totally fine! well, Ima run off that way!" I ran to the practice room.

"Austin! What are you doing in here?" I asked him.

"Brainstorming" He said hugging his knees, with a look a little kid gets when they are thinking hard.

"whyyy?" I asked.

"I need to think of a way to tell Ally I'm Austin." He explained.

"Well, uhh...good luck" I said. I walked out.

Ross' POV

I walked down the beach, Thinking about how I should tell Ally. I had zero ideas.

I walked bast an open bar/resturant on the beach. I saw a news report on a Entertain Me Tonight. About me!

"Austin Moon has been gone for 2 years! What do you think happened to him. Some people say he died. Others say he went into hiding. well, we have the true story. Austin Moon, sadly was pronounced dead." My eyes got wide. Ally. "This is a sad day in the teen music industry." I ran to the Sonic Boom. I heard crying coming from upstairs. No one was at the store, so Ally must've closed the store early today. I ran upstairs.

"Ally! What's wrong?!" I asked.

"I just saw the news report on Entertain Me Tonight. I had forgotten all about Austin until _you_ came along! Why! Why is it when you show up in my life you ruin it even more than it already was!" She screamed at me, bawling.

"Ally, he's not dead!" I confessed.

"No! Stop lying to me! I know he is!"

"No! he's not! You're looking at him!" I said.

"Ross! Stop please! You're hurting me! I've had enough of that!"

"Listen to me! please!" I said walking closer to her. She kept backing away.

"No, Get away from me you freak!" She said. She tripped and fell to the floor.

"Ally! please, I never meant to hurt you like I did!"

"Please! Why are you doing this to me?" She asked me quietly.

"Because. I hurt you and I can't stand what I did to you."

"What do you mean?"

I pulled off my wig. "I am Austin."

She just started at me.

She got up and pushed me into a chair.

"How could you do this to me, Austin Moon! I hate you! I never want to see you again!" She ran out.

"I'm sorry..." I whispered.

* * *

**Laura: ...wow...Didn't see that one coming...**

**Ross: What kinda ending is that?!**

**Rachael: -.- Ross. Watch how you say things. **

**Ross: O.O Sorry...**

**Rachael: Good boy *pats his head***

**Calum: That was AWESOME!**

**Raini: I know! I almost blurted it all out! xD**

**Rachael: haha yep! and sorry for not posting anything, guys. I've been sick for 2 weeks. I'm going to the R5 concert in New Jersey next week. And I'm writing an original story to hopefully be published :\ sorry! I'll try and update but I'm working on my original as well! **

**also thanks for the help with the idea on how to end this chapter 24-7 HH and A and A Lover ^.^ really appreciate it! **


	8. Authors Note explains absence

Ross: Rachael! why haven't you updated?!

Laura: Yeah! This story was awesome! What happened?

Raini/Calum: yeah-what?!

Me: I'm sorry, guys! Let me explain to everyone I've had a busy summer! and i've had writers block. I've written a some of the next chapter but not all of it. I've been really, really busy. I've had guitar lessons every week and I've been sick for 8 weeks, I have dance starting up soon, High school is starting soon, I was at an R5 concert in New Jersey on the 28th of July for me and R5's 1 year anniversary of knowing each other lol! I never got to talk to them though :\ I've been trying to write songs for my singing career and been trying to get my acting career started and I went to the beach a few weeks ago and I'm going to a Florida-Georgia Line concert next week. so.. have been busy. I'm so so soooooo sorry!

Ross: It's okay! I understand!

Laura: yeah, so do we!

Calum: GROUP HUG!

Me: Oh not, not again.

Ross/Laura/Raini/Calum: *group hug*

Me: The rooms...getting...darker...again...

Ross: o.o uhh...*steps back* ...sorry.

Me: HA! Gotcha again!

Ross: Rachael, what are we going to do with you?

Me: What're you going to do with me? what am I going to do with YOU?!

Ross: what's that supposed to mean.

Me: If you don't know then I'm not explaining... -.-

Ross: huh? O.o

Me: *facepalm*

Laura: haha! don't fight, guys! xD anyway, she'll update when she can, everyone! just bare with her :)


End file.
